Shichinintai Love
by ShinobuUser
Summary: After a beautiful night that quickly turned into a disaster with Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome and Sango get kidnapped by the Shichinintai. Now who will they choose their friends, or their new ones? BanxKag, SuixSan


"I love you Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome snuggling up against Inuyasha. They had finally got together. After a heavenly night of kisses and confessions of love Kagome was now with Inuyasha who had promised to marry her after Naraku and the Shikon Jewel was completed.

"I love you too Kikyo." said Inuyasha blissfully.

Kagome stiffened.

SLAP!

"Oi! What the hell was that for bitch!" cried Inuyasha clutching his now throbbing cheek.

"You called me Kikyo!" seethed Kagome tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, Kami she was so mad she could have sat him to hell right then and there.

"Yeah, well she's the only one I want anyways." sneered Inuyasha glaring at Kagome.

Kagome gasped, then she hung her head and whispered, "So what was tonight to you?"

Inuyasha frowned, "I thought it was Kikyo sitting here with me not you Kagome. Sorry."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, with a strangled sob she ran away ignoring the branches that cut her to near shreds, soon when she emerged to camp her school uniform was pretty much in shreds. '_Kami, now Mom's gonna kill me.' _Thought Kagome angrily, that uniform didn't come cheap and now Inuyasha had 'mistakenly' mistook her for Kikyo.

Kagome looked up in surprise when she heard heartwrenching sobs coming from in front of the fire. Her back was to her but Kagome had a pretty good idea of who it was. She walked forward and sat down on the log beside her and said simply, "Hi Sango."

"Oh Kagome." cried Sango throwing herself in Kagome's arms, "He-he said that he didn't want me anymore because we had finally done it and he said he now didn't want to pursue me anymore!"

Kagome had a pretty good idea who "he" was. Kagome held Sango silently. "You're so lucky Kagome." cried Sango, "At least Inuyasha loves you."

Kagome chuckled sadly and whispered, "Not anymore Sango, he called me Kikyo right after he promised himself to me."

Sango gasped in fury lifting her face from Kagome's shoulder, "How dare he! Kami that's terrible! I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't realize-."

Kagome smiled and waved her hand saying, "Nah, your problem is just as bad as mine, you gave up your virginity to Miroku and he just threw it away like that!" she shook her head and firmly said, "Despicable."

Sango blew her nose on a handkerchief that Kagome had handed to her, "Yeah, but Inuyasha proposed to you!"

"It's my fault as well." said Kagome softly looking at the dancing flames, "I should have realised after the number of times he ran off to Kikyo was that that was all I could ever be to him. A silly reincarnation of her. She's a better fighter than I am, she never needs rescuing and her purifying skills are much better and she has had more time to learn then than I have, she's a natural born leader like Inuyasha, and she's more sophisticated and beautiful then I ever could be"

"No." said Sango shaking her head, "You'll always be Kagome to me, you don't need to be like her to get someone to love you Kagome, I bet that one day Inuyasha will regret that he ever did this to you!" Kagome smiled sadly at her and asked in an upbeat voice, "So what will we do now? Both men that we loved have dumped us and I don't think I can face them again."

Sango nodded agreeing with her, "I don't know Kagome." she sighed, then brightening she added, "How about we go to the hot springs nearby? They've always been able to cheer us up."

Kagome laughed at this and both girls picked up their bags to go bathing. However unknown them was a big suprise waiting for them there.

'_This is so boring.' _thought Bankotsu leaning against a rock that he had found on the edge of the hotsprings where currently he, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu were at.

"Big brother how are we going to catch Inuyasha and his group?" asked Suikotsu from beside Bankotsu.

"Yes, I want to catch my sexy mongrel and play with him!" cried Jakotsu grinning dreamily thinking about all the fun he and Inuyasha could have together.

"That Kagome girl really bothers me." scowled Renkotsu sitting between Jakotsu and Suikotsu, the 4 were sitting evenly around the hotspring while Ginkotsu was hidden nearby by some trees and bushes.

"I don't know." sighed Bankotsu idly playing with his braid. "Naraku said that we have to lay low for a while he figures out our next move.

"And how long will that be?" pouted Jakotsu, upset.

"I dunno." said Bankotsu irritably, "But that means that we can't kill anybody right now or else we'll attract that mutt and the other's attention."

"What a pity." said Suikotsu frowning at the water.

"Yes." agreed Renkostu, "I've been restless lately as well."

"That's because there's nothing to do!" exploded Bankotsu through gritted teeth. "Kami, I hate this assignement! There's no killing and fun like they're used to be in the old days! Nothing exciting happens!"

"Yeah, before we got betrayed by out previous employers." Hissed Renkostu.

"Despicable bastards." spat Jakotsu, "That commander guy wasn't even hot anyways, even that mask that covered his ugly mug wasn't enough."

"Shh!" hissed Suikotsu suddenly pointing to the direction across from Bankotsu. Everbody looked to the direction he was pointing at and listened intently, it was still far off but you could hear two voices laughing and chattering as it headed towards the hot spring.

"I know those voices." hissed Renkotsu, "They're that tajiya and that Kagome girl!"

Jakotsu made a face, clearly disappointed that it was women.

"What's the plan Bankotsu?" asked Suikotsu looking at Bankotsu inquiringly.

Bankotsu grinned aniticipating the oncoming fun, "Plan?" he said breezily, "I think it's pretty obvious what we do now, we hide underwater while they come in we spring and capture them and then we bring them '**alive**'-," here he paused and glared at Jakotsu who pouted and said "You're no fun." Bankotsu looked back at the others and continued, "-alive to Naraku, the miko is especially important to him apparently."

"Renkotsu." commanded Bankotsu, "Bring something that will make the water murky so those two won't see is under water." Renkotsu nodded and ran out of the hot springs and retrieved a turquoise powder from his pouch that had been draped with the other's belongings on Ginkotsu and dumped it into the centre of the spring.

"Ginkotsu!" called Bankotsu as the other three dove into the spring, "Make sure that the females won't be able to see you until we've got them captured."

"Yes Big Brother." clanged the demon from the bushes.

Satisfied Bankotsu turned to look at the oncoming prey, they would be here in about a minute, Bankotsu wasn't too worried, after all him and his fellow mercenaries were quite accomplished swimmmers and were able to keep their breathes underwater for up to half an hour.

He grinned and dove into the now murky waters of the spring when he saw the head of a certain raven haired. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they discovered that they had fallen into the trap of 4 very fit and naked assassins.

"Oh wow Sango! Look at the water." exclaimed Kagome happily. "It's such a pretty turquoise colour!"

"What's so great about that Kagome?" inquired Sango.

"Well the other day I read in a book that water that isn't clear in hotsprings," bubbled Kagome enthusiastically, "is filled with natural salts that soothe whoever is inside!"

"And anybody who comes by who sees us won't be able to see us naked from under the water!" said Sango following Kagome's flow.

Kagome nodded and promptly the two took off their clothes and Kagome touched the water experimentally, "It's warm." she declared.

Sango looked at the murky water doubtfully, "I dunno Kagome, I have a bad feeling about this, you can't see anything under the water, what if something came out and attacked us?"

"Oh come on Sango!" laughed Kagome teasingly, "What's the worst that can happen?"

'_Girl, you have no idea.' _thought Ginkotsu hearing everything they were saying from the other side of the bushes.

Without further hesitations Kagome pulled Sango into the water with her, Sango skipped past Jakotsu's head while Kagome had accidentally brushed against it and she instantly screeched in alarm.

"Kagome what's wrong!" cried Sango from the centre of the pool enjoying the temperature and scenery surrounding them.

"I just touched something totally slimy!" shuddered Kagome walking to the centre towards Sango.

_'Jakotsu's not going to take that well.' _snickered Ginkotsu quietly.

_'Perfect, they're right where we want them,' _thought Bankotsu, _'now they have no chance of esaping.' _he sent the signal to Suikotsu and the others underwater and the other three nodded back at him to show that they understood.

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotus swam slowly towards Kagome and Sango who were oblivious about what was happening underwater and chatted happily. When the four assasins were stationed right around Kagome and Sango to form a fence that was virtually impenetrable the 4 shot out of the water, Bankotsu grinned directly at Kagome who had been facing him, her face registered shock and fear, two emotions he loved best.

_'This is going to be fun.' _he thought smirking.


End file.
